


Wedding Night

by amusawale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Episode: s03E22 Coda, Honeymoon, M/M, Save Shadowhunters, so much story left to tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: After the wedding, comes the wedding night.





	Wedding Night

Magnus portaled them to his apartment once the festivities were done, whirling around to face Alec immediately after with a smile. "So, where would you like to go for the honeymoon? Mauritius? Turks and Caicos? The Alps? South of France? The world is your oyster, Alexander." He spread his arms out wide to demonstrate.

Alec smiled, soft and warm, as he walked forward, only coming to a stop when he was flush against Magnus. "It doesn't matter. As long as _you're_ there."

Magnus' didn't think it was physically possible, but somehow, his smile grew wider. "In that case, we might as well stay here." he murmured in low voice against Alec's ear. He lit up even more as Alec shivered.

"We might as well. There's a perfectly comfortable bed, not ten steps away from us."

Magnus laughed and whirled away from Alec, pointing his finger at the music player. Immediately, the apartment filled with the low crooning baritone of Louis Armstrong. Magnus began to sway from side to side, his eyes closed as Alec watched him bemusedly. "I hope you're not expecting me to join you..."

Magnus laughed even more delightedly. 

"What's so funny?" Alec asked, his own smile ready to bloom on his face.

"I had a dream once - I think - where you wowed me with your dancing after I made fun of you for Cuba." he stopped swaying and came to a stop, his eyes fixed on Alec's face. "I'm sorry if that made you feel insecure." he held out his hands to Alec, "Come, dance with me."

Alec's eyes dropped to the drinks tray. "How about I pour you a drink instead?"

Magnus swallowed the space between them in two skips, putting his hands flat on Alec's hard chest. His eyes glowed gold, brimming with happiness.  "I am drunk on love already Alexander. Alcohol would be a poor substitute."

The way that color filled Alec's cheeks had Magnus beaming; he pulled at Alec's hand before he could escape and swayed him to the music. Alec almost tripped on his own toes but to his credit, he recovered quickly, following Magnus' lead, watching his hips and aping the movement before he lifted shining eyes to meet Magnus'. "You might teach me how to dance yet."

"Hope springs eternal..." Magnus said inclining his head to the side, his own smile lighting up the room.

Suddenly Alec's smile disappeared and he regarded Magnus somberly. "I don't know how I would have lived without you."

That wiped Magnus' smile from his face. "I don't know how I ever believed for even a minute, that you wanted to."

Alec huffed, "I guess we all have our insecurities."

"And mine is that I am afraid that no one would love me if they really knew who I am," Magnus said at once, his head held high, eye to eye with Alec.

"And maybe now you know that isn't true?" Alec's brow lifted hope in his eyes.

Magnus looked away. "The funny thing about insecurities is that there is nothing rational about them."

"Well then, I shall just have to drown them in evidence. Sooner or later, they will loosen their hold on you."

Magnus' mouth twitched. "Perhaps. But that is no conversation for tonight. Tell me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, what would you like to do on your honeymoon?"

Alec's look was bold. "You."

Magnus blanched. "Oh...I see my kinks are rubbing off on you. Where do you want me, Alexander?"

"Everywhere. I want to christen every surface, reclaim this space as ours. I want to shout to the world that you're mine and I'm yours."

Magnus grinned. "Were you reading romance novels while I was away? Or perhaps watching the notebook while in tears?"

Alec smirked. "Yes, definitely. That's exactly what I was doing. What is the notebook again?"

Magnus flung his head back, rolling his eyes. "Oh my God Alexander, do you not know anything about pop culture? I know what we'll do for our honeymoon. Educate you on everything you need to know. Only Captain America is allowed to be this ignorant."

Alec frowned in puzzlement.

"No! You do not get to ask me who Captain America is!" Magnus stepped back, waggling his finger at Alec. Alec burst out laughing.

"Fine. I'll google it. Come here and kiss me."

Magnus gave a dramatic sigh. "Finally!" he said and went at Alec with a running jump. Wrapping his legs around Alec's waist, he fused their lips together, his arms tight around Alec's neck. Alec staggered backward a step or two but kept his balance by leaning on the wall. He gave his entire body to Magnus, pushing into the warlock's mouth while his hips arched into the V of Magnus' legs, his arousal evident. Chest to chest, hands firmly gripping Magnus' bottom, they kissed and kissed and kissed.

"I love making out with you," Alec said against Magnus' lips.

"Shut up and kiss me," Magnus replied, running his tongue against Alec's lips before thrusting it forcefully into Alec's mouth, doing to it what he frantically hoped Alec would do to his ass, any minute now. As if he was reading Magnus' mind, Alec straightened up from the wall and staggered to the bedroom, Magnus helping him along by lightening his load with magic. Alec flung him on the gold silk duvet, just staring at his husband like a wolf its first meal after a long hard winter. Magnus spread his legs wide, snapping his fingers to get rid of their clothes.

"I made myself ready for yo-" he began to say before his mouth was occupied with hosting Alec's tongue which seemed to want to take up permanent residence there. Hot hands lifted his hips as Alexander slid smoothly into him, a long groan vibrating inside Magnus' mouth as Alec had not stopped kissing him for a moment.

Magnus went with it, wrapping his legs around Alec's waist and urging him on. Moisture fell on his face from above and Magnus kept his eyes closed, wanting to give Alec the privacy to feel his feelings, let them all out. The tears on his face were not all from Alec after all. 

This night was almost too surreal to be true.

Magnus Bane was a married man.

Magnus Bane had married a _shadowhunter._

Magnus Bane had found the love of his life.

In all of his long life, he could never have predicted this.

"Alexander," he whispered as his seed painted Alec's torso.

His shadowhunter held him so tight it was difficult to breathe but Magnus uttered not one word of complaint.

Alec took a deep breath. "Remember that time I took you to the place with the padlocks and you said I wanted to tie you up?"

Magnus tensed, and then relaxed. "Y-yes?"

"What did you mean by that?"

Magnus smiled. "Oh Alexander, I have _so_ much to teach you."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If the spirit should move you to tweet about this fic, good or bad, all I ask is that you please don't forget to hashtag #saveshadowhunters okurr?


End file.
